Una misión de ¿amor?
by Najiyuu chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga decide marcharse de la aldea después de que Naruto la rechazó por segunda vez. Kakashi, sexto hogake, aún no sabe cuál será la última misión de Sasuke como pago por sus crímenes. ¿Existen las misiones de amor?
1. Prólogo

**Una misión de ¿amor?**

 _~Los personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Mamashi Kishimoto~_

 **Prólogo**

Cuando tienes una vida "perfecta" ante los ojos de todos, dando por un hecho que eres sumamente feliz en tu hogar, pero solo tú sabes que a diario sufres, que existe un vacío en tu corazón que nada ni nadie puede llenar, te dices a ti misma: nada es lo que parece… incluso más adelante tú confirmarías que así es, que nunca debemos pensar conocer a alguien sin saber qué existe más allá de su imagen, de lo que demuestra en su exterior. Sin embargo, cuando comienzas a recuperar la ilusión, la alegría, de repente, todo vuelve a ser gris, o incluso peor, todo se vuelve oscuridad.

Hinata Hyuga, heredera de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha, quien acaba de cumplir 18 años, se ve envuelta en una serie de circunstancias que hacen que su espíritu se quebrante y que todo lo que siempre anheló quedara atrás. Por esta razón decide que lo mejor es abandonar la aldea, sin tener en mente un rumbo fijo. Su plan llega a oídos de su pequeña hermana Hanabi, quien se lo comenta a Kakashi, sexto Hokage. Lo que Hinata nunca se imaginó es que, gracias a su hermana, Kakashi, quien en ese momento se encontraba pensando qué misión encomendarle a Sasuke Uchiha como último pago por sus crímenes, idearía una manera para que la heredera Hyuga no abandone su hogar. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que esta terminaría siendo una misión de... ¿amor?


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno: Profunda soledad**

 _¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Por qué no le importo a nadie? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?_

Hyuga Hinata se encontraba tumbada en su cama, el día estaba gris, el cielo parecía sentir lo mismo que la joven quien en ese preciso momento se encontraba cuestionando su existencia. En sus 18 años había vivido terribles experiencias, desde muy pequeña tuvo que lidiar con la responsabilidad de ser la futura heredera del clan Hyuga, sin embargo nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para su padre a pesar del gran esfuerzo que demostraba en sus entrenamientos. Su madre murió cuando apenas tenía 8 años, desde entonces su padre se convirtió en un hombre mucho más frío y distante. Su hermana, con el tiempo comenzó a ser la favorita de Hiashi Hyuga, sus constantes comparaciones entre las hermanas hicieron que Hanabi en ocasiones se sientiera superior a Hinata, lo cual demostraba en la manera de tratarla. Su primo, Neji Hyuga, la odió por mucho tiempo e incluso intentó asesinarla durante los exámenes chunin, a pesar de esto su relación mejoró e incluso lo consideró su hermano. Fue despojada de su puesto a próxima heredera y su padre decidió que debía ingresar a la academia y le concedió su tutela a Kurenai sensei. Al ejercer como ninja de Konoha vivió momentos desgarradores, pero nada se compara a la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, donde perdió a su adorado niisan.

A pesar de todo, pudo seguir adelante, estas experiencias la han llevado a ser quien hoy es Hinata Hyuga, tímida, insegura, noble, pacífica, angelical. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que su espíritu se quebrara cuando hace unos días vivió uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _-Ino, de verdad, etto… no quiero hacerlo_

 _Hinata se encontraba con Ino Yamanaka en una dulcería, esta siempre le da consejos en lo que se relaciona con asuntos románticos._

 _-Hinata, por favor! Llevas años, amiga, años enamorada de Naruto, debes confesarle tu amor ¿Cómo te va a corresponder si no tiene idea de lo que sientes?_

 _-Una vez lo hice, demo, no tuve ninguna respuesta- Su semblante cambió a uno triste, Hinata se refería al día en que le dijo a Naruto que lo amaba durante la batalla contra Pain._

 _-Sabes cómo es Naruto, él ni siquiera debe recordar eso, fue durante una dura batalla, además que luego de eso estuvo a punto de permitir que el Kyubi tomara control sobre él, tal vez de verdad olvidó lo que pasó._

 _La Hyuga pensó lo que Ino acababa de decirle ¿Y si realmente no recuerda lo que ella le dijo? ¿Tal vez si le confiesa su amor puedan empezar una historia juntos?_

 _-No sé Ino, siempre me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de él, no creo que pueda hacerlo._

 _Ino la vio con una expresión de enojo, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó al baño de mujeres, cerró la puerta una vez entraron ambas y colocó a Hinata frente al espejo._

 _-Hina, mírate ¿qué ves?_

 _Hinata se quedó observando su reflejo unos cuantos minutos, ella solo pensaba "una kunoichi patética"._

 _-Por favor, nada de "una kunoichi patética" porque ya mismo hago un jutsu de sustitución, busco a Naruto y me confieso como si fuera tú._

 _Hinata movió sus manos frenéticamente de un lado a otro, haciéndole saber a Ino que no hiciera esa locura. Suspiró. Volvió sus ojos luna hacia el espejo, pensó en que su piel era muy blanca, sus ojos muy grandes, sus rasgos muy marcados, su figura, bueno, siempre la intentaba esconder, pero no vio nada que la hiciera alegrarse, pensó en decir lo que Ino quería escuchar._

 _-Creo que veo a una… hermosa… mujer?_

 _Ino solo pudo sonreír ante lo dicho._

 _-Exacto! Así se habla Hina, una hermosa y muy valiente mujer, ahora ve y dile a Naruto, no podrá resistirse ante tus encantos._

 _Hinata se rió de lo eufórica que podía llegar a ser Ino, pero le agradeció profundamente que le diera ánimos para lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

 _Después de que terminaron sus postres, Ino tuvo que dejar a Hinata ya que debía presentarse en el centro de inteligencia, algo le comentó sobre un posible enemigo que en conjunto con otras aldeas se encontraban investigando. Ahora Hinata se encontraba sola y debía cumplir lo que le prometió a Ino hacía unas horas._

 _Buscó a Naruto con su Byakugan y al cabo de unos segundos lo encontró en el lugar que más frecuentaba el rubio, Ichiraku Ramen. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y cuando sintió que sus pulmones no daban a más, lo exhaló, repitió esta acción varias veces antes de comenzar su camino en dirección a Naruto._

 _-Vamos Hinata, tú puedes- Se dio ánimos antes de doblar la esquina y ver el puesto de ramen en frente._

 _Hinata entró dudosa, sin embargo, cuando Naruto la vio, solo pudo sonrojarse en extremo._

 _-Hola Hinata! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes por ramen verdad? Está delicioso dattebayo._

 _Hinata negó con su cabeza y su ojos se cerraron con mucha fuerza._

 _-Ah no? Pero está delicioso, ¿quieres probar?_

 _Naruto se acercó mucho a su rostro ofreciéndole de su ramen, Hinata sentía el desmayo acercarse. Sin embargo, recordó todo lo que le dijo Ino… "una hermosa y muy valiente mujer". Tomó fuerzas y decidió comenzar a hablar._

 _-Na-naruto kun, pode-de-mos ha-hablar?- Su tartamudeo apareció de nuevo, haciéndola sentir aún más nerviosa, pensó que debía controlarse y tranquilizarse._

 _-Sí, claro, dattebayo!_

 _Salieron de Ichiraku y comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Hinata paró frente a la academia y Naruto al ver que Hinata no estaba más a su lado se volteó extrañado._

 _-Naruto kun, ahora que veo la academia, vienen muchos recuerdos a mi mente, cuando éramos apenas unos niños soñando con ser unos excelentes ninjas, especialmente tú, que nunca te diste por vencido, siempre has sido fiel a tu palabra, luchando por seguir tu camino ninja._

 _Naruto se rascó el cuello, en señal de que se encontraba apenado._

 _-Bueno, es que mi camino ninja es ser Hokage y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, dattebayo!- Naruto sonrió y Hinata sólo pudo sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Fue en ese momento que se decidió a confesarle todo su amor._

 _-Naruto kun, yo.. yo.. yo quería decirte..etto…_

 _-Hinata, estás muy roja, tienes fiebre? Te sientes mal? Si quieres te acompaño donde la abuela Tsunade, creo que te estás enfermando.- Naruto se acercó al rostro de Hinata, levantó su mano y la posó sobre su frente. Hinata ante el gesto de Naruto, se llenó de valor y tomó la mano que se encontraba en su rostro y la posó en su mejilla, cerró los ojos por un momento, sólo para sentir la calidez de la mano de su amado rubio. Abrió sus ojos y lo siguiente dejó a Naruto como una estatua._

 _-Naruto Kun, yo.. te amo… siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.- En ese momento para Hinata no existió nada más que el y ella, y en un acto en el cual no se detuvo a pensar, lo besó. Al fin, después de tantos años de haber soñado con ese momento, allí se encontraban los dos, Naruto preso de los labios de Hinata.. y Hinata, presa del amor por Naruto. Sin embargo, toda esa valentía que Hinata había demostrado se esfumó en el momento en que Naruto la tomó de los hombros y la separó con fuerza. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió el enfado de Naruto._

 _-Na-naruto kun, lo- lo siento.- Hinata bajó la cabeza para que Naruto no viera la lágrima que amenazaba con caer._

 _-Escucha Hinata, no quiero sonar grosero- Naruto relajó sus músculos y su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre. -Yo te tengo mucho aprecio, realmente lo hago, dattebayo. Pero, yo, yo no puedo corresponderte, acepto que fui un cobarde al no darte una respuesta tras la batalla de Pain – Hinata sintió una presión en su pecho, comprendió que sí lo recordaba, solo que nunca quiso darle la cara – Te agradezco que hayas intentado dar tu vida por salvarme, ahí me demostraste que eras una mujer muy valiente, pero, yo, yo lo estoy intentando con Sakura, siempre la he amado, lo sabes dattebayo! – en ese instante el mundo se detuvo para Hinata y lo único que sentía era su corazón destrozarse en mil pedazos -No quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad, pero sobre todo, mi relación con Sakura que recién está empezando, así que te pido Hinata, no vuelvas a besarme._

 _Naruto se volteó y comenzó a caminar, paró un momento y se giró para decirle una última cosa_

 _-Perdóname Hinata, no te puedo amar. Amo a Sakura y ella es todo para mí, si realmente me amas, sé feliz por mi_

 _Finalmente la dejó sola, Hinata observó a su alrededor y encontró con su mirada el columpio en el que Naruto solía sentarse. Caminó hacia allí, se quedó un rato viéndolo hasta que no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se dejó caer sobre el pasto y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho._

 _-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz?- Hinata golpeó con fuerza el columpio, se encontraba de rodillas con sus brazos apoyados sobre este, luego se dejó caer en el pasto y lloró desconsoladamente, no había nadie cerca y ya estaba oscureciendo._

 _-No podré ser feliz nunca, nunca!- Hinata se levantó y corriendo se dirigió hacia el bosque, quería llegar a esa cascada donde siempre nadaba para relajarse. Mientras corría muchas escenas pasaron por su mente, todas en donde ella era rechazada, odiada. -Odio Konoha, odio esta aldea que solo me ha traído sufrimiento._

 _Una vez llegó a su destino, se sentó frente al río y se quedó contemplando el agua, llorando en silencio y en profunda soledad. Pasadas unas horas decidió salir de ahí y llegar a su casa, aunque muy probable siquiera se habían percatado de su ausencia. Cuando llegó a la mansión Hyuga entró directamente a su habitación, no saludó a nadie, no cruzó palabra con nadie, los empleados de la rama secundaria se miraban extrañados, Hinata Hyuga no era así, algo muy grave tuvo que haberle pasado._

 _Fin del flashback._

* * *

Ahora ahí, acostada, en la soledad de su habitación, de su hogar, Hinata piensa que todos sus compañeros de generación, todos los aldeanos, creen que ella tiene una vida perfecta, que al ser considerada la princesa del byakugan, la heredera del clan Hyuga, todo es felicidad para ella. No saben nada. No tienen idea de lo miserable que se siente.

 _Seguiré sufriendo si permanezco en esta aldea, no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo_


End file.
